


Bears in Love

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Stuffed Bear Porn, Stuffed Toys, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alycat is so happy to have found her Jenbear. Where can Jaybear be, and what do bears in love do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bears in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).



Alycat walked into the Build-A-Bear store with a feeling of nervous excitement. She'd been pining for a bear for so long, and couldn't believe the day had finally arrived. Somewhere in here was the bear for her!

  
She carefully looked through all the possibilities, but despite the numerous choices available, her decision was surprisingly easy. Sitting on a shelf surrounded by bears of every hue was a beautiful rainbow bear! He was soft and plushy with a plump muzzle, and when she hugged, him, he felt so right in her arms. His fur was gorgeous squiggles of yellow, peach, coral, turquoise, and aqua, and he had an adorable smile. Alycat was super-happy!

Taking him to the cashier, Alycat whispered to him that she was taking him home and would take really good care of him. She almost thought his smile got a little wider, but of course she must have been imagining it.

"Let's look at the accessories," Alycat told her bear. "I bet we can find something that is just for you." They looked over the huge assortment of items; clothes of all types, hats, sporting gear, and so on. Alycat thought there were a lot of cute things, but nothing seemed to quite fit her rainbow squiggle bear.

The bear suddenly dropped from her hand, making Alycat cry out and dive to catch him. As she looked him over to be sure he was unhurt, his paw looked like it was pointing at a shelf. "What are you looking at, sweetie bear?" she asked, following the line of his paw. There on the shelf was a splendid pair of wire-rimmed glasses! "Really? Is that what you'd like?" she asked. She gave a little start as one glass eye slipped a wink at her. "I must be hungry and it's making my eyes play tricks," Alycat murmured, picking up the glasses and setting them on the bear's nose.

"Well, I'll be darned! Those look awesome!" she exclaimed. "Great choice!" She looked around then, realizing that not everyone talked out loud to their stuffed bear, but then it was time to stop at the cashier, so she had to pull her wallet out.

"That's such a pretty bear!" said the cashier with a smile. "I see a lot of bears, but she looks very special, with all those colors!"

"She? He's a _boy_ bear," Alycat said somewhat impatiently. Couldn't the silly cashier _see?_

"Oh no, that has to be a girl bear!" The cashier brushed Alycat's words aside. "Look at all those colors! She's like a rainbow!"

"Duh!" said Alycat indignantly. "It _is_ a rainbow--a _boy_ rainbow!" Alycat was very annoyed at the stupid cashier. She handed over the money and turned on her heel, leaving with a huff. She couldn't wait to get her lovely _boy_ bear home, where he could freely enjoy his proper identity.

As she told her mother about finding her wonderful bear, she mentioned the ignorant cashier. "Wasn't she just so stupid, calling him a _girl?_ You can see right way he's a boybear!"

Her mother replied diplomatically, "Well, I think he's just the _gayest_ little boybear I ever saw!" Alycat laughed and agreed, and they hugged as the bear sat looking at them with his eyes shining behind his smart little glasses.

That was the moment Alycat knew--this was Jenbear!

Alycat and Jenbear had many happy hours together. He would sit on her desk or her bed, keeping her company as she wrote or studied or chatted online. She always tilted her screen so he could read along when she was reading, or as she wrote her own stories. Sometimes his glasses fell off as he read, and she knew that was an especially hot bit. Sometimes she felt a tiny waft of air, and she knew he was sighing over true love, or sad about a romantic problem in the story.

As time went on, Alycat noticed that Jenbear's face had taken on a sad cast, and that sometimes when she cleaned his glasses for him, they were suspiciously wet. He always smiled for her though, and when they hugged, she still felt love eminating from his furry little body.

Not sure about what to do, Alycat consulted her friend, Kinkajou, about it. "He's always been so content with me, but now he seems sad. I can't really ask him what the problem is, but I don't know what to do."

Kinkajou thought it over for a few minutes. "You know, Alycat, he's always reading J2 stories with you. Maybe he's lonely! Maybe he wants a Jaybear to love."

Alycat smacked her forehead. "Of course! How did I not see that? Thank you, bb, I'm sure that's what it is. I have to look for a Jaybear!"

Alycat puzzled over how to find a Jaybear for her lovelorn Jenbear. The Build-A-Bear store in her town had closed. As she mused about a course of action, Kinkajou sent her a message to look at some new art she'd drawn. Alycat clapped in delight as she saw Kinkajou's Livejournal post come up on her screen. It was a beautiful art set featuring Jenbear and the Jaybear he dreamed of! There were two panels of Jenbear and Jaybear meeting very sweetly, and a third panel of actual bear porn! Jenbear's glasses fell right off as he looked at art-Jaybear fucking the stuffing out of art-Jenbear. His little plush body vibrated, and when Alycat picked him up, his lap was damp.

"Oh, Jenbear!" She got a tissue and wiped him off. His whole nose and muzzle were pink. "That's okay, Jenbear, don't be embarrassed! Kinkajou will be so happy you enjoyed the art so much!"

His little eyes shone up at her through his glasses. It looked like he was imploring her to find his Jaybear.

"I promise, Jenbear, I will do everything I can!"

He snuggled into her arms and fell asleep.

Alycat began looking all over for Jaybear. She knew he was very brightly colored, with big, random patches of yellow, pink, orange, purple, and blue. Yet for his distinctive coat, he was elusive, and she grew worried that she would never find him.

One day she got an email from her friend, Kelios, who lived in America. Kelios, like all of Alycat's online friends, knew about her search. She emailed that she'd been looking on eBay for Jaybear, and...she'd found him!

They quickly messaged about what to do, as the seller didn't ship out of her country, and in the end Kelios bought Jaybear for Alycat and sent him to her post-haste.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jenbear watched Alycat, excitement building up inside him. She'd entered the bedroom with a box held carefully in both hands, sat down on the bed, and examined the label. "It's from Kelios, Jenbear! From America! Are you excited?" Jenbear rolled his eyes--what else would he be? Of course he was!

She proceeded to slit the packing tape with a small pair of scissors. "Have to be careful," she said to him. "Don't want to hurt what's inside, right?"

Jenbear nodded. If it was what he thought inside the box, his life would be changed forever.

She opened the flaps, and pulled out a clear bag filled with air. "That's to pad things during shipping." Jenbear didn't care what the fuck it was, if Jaybear was underneath it.

And he was!

Alycat squealed with delight as she lifted Jaybear from his box. "Jenbear! Just look at him! He's so handsome!"

Jenbear totally agreed. Jaybear was bold and bright, a little bigger than Jenbear was, and his face was open and friendly. Jenbear's heart was pounding inside his furry chest. He hoped Alycat couldn't feel it, it was a little embarrassing.

Alycat considerately left them alone right away. Jenbear quickly decided that burying his nose into Jaybear's crotch was an excellent way to get acquainted. Jaybear was very obliging about this, lying back and simply moaning a little as Jenbear licked him all over.

Then it was time to switch, and Jenbear hiked his butt up so Jaybear could lick his ass in the most delicious way. "Jaybear, this is so wonderful! Thank you!" Jaybear's mouth was busy-busy, so the only reply was a muffled, "Mmmphmmmph!!!" Jenbear understood perfectly.

As he was propped on his feet with his ass in the air, Jenbear suddenly felt a weight leaning on him. He collapsed onto his tummy with his legs folded up beneath him. The warm, heavy weight of Jaybear lay on top of him, and it felt heavenly. Jaybear snuffled and licked his ears as his hips pushed against Jenbear. Jenbear wasn't sure what was happening, but it felt damn good. Something blunt was pushing between his legs, and it....

Oh God! it was pushing _into_ Jenbear! He whimpered and tried to move, but Jaybear's weight pinned him in place.

"Jenbear, calm down. I want us to fuck. Can you try it and see how you like it? If you really don't like it, I promise to stop." Jaybear kissed his neck and petted his tummy, his paws ruffling Jenbear's soft plushy coat.

Jenbear felt reassured and loved by Jaybear's sweet words. "Okay, Jaybear, I'll try it. Just go slow--my stuffing has to adjust."

Jaybear did go slow, pushing his fat pink bear-cock into Jenbear's tight seam. "Ohhh, Jenbear, you feel so soft and fluffy...oooh, yes!" He groaned as he sank all the way in, not stopping until their fur was smooshed against each other.

"It's...oh, Jaybear, it's weird but it's really delicious! I feel like...like I want you to move, so we can rub against each other. Can we do that?" asked Jenbear, now feeling very warm and restless.

"Anything you want, my lovely Jenbear." Jaybear started alternating pushing in harder and pulling back slowly, the drag making Jenbear feel like his lining was becoming inflamed with lust.

"More!" he cried. "Oh, more, harder, Jaybear!"

Within a few minutes, Jaybear was slamming Jenbear's ass, panting hotly in his ear. "Fuck, Jenbear! Fuck! You are the hottest bear that Build-A-Bear ever made!" Jenbear pushed his ass against Jaybear, thrilling at the feel of his seam straining against Jaybear's thrusts.

"Wait!" Jaybear cried out, and somehow Jenbear made himself stop moving. Jaybear grabbed Jenbear and rolled over, landing on his back with Jenbear sitting atop him. Jenbear sank down even more onto Jaybear's cock, the weigh of his own stuffing impaling him further, forcing Jaybear's cock deeper, making him whimper with pleasure.

"God! You are exquisite!" grunted Jaybear, flexing his hips upward. Jenbear just panted and tried to hang on for the ride of his life. The sensation of Jaybear's cock rubbing all up inside him was like nothing he'd ever imagined, even reading the steamy porn that Alycat both read and wrote. Feeling his ass thud down on the delightfully firm Jaybear, his most sensitive innards stimulated beyond belief by Jaybear's fat, pre-come-slicked cock, well--he gave up trying to quantify the experience and just let himself enjoy it.

"Jenbear...so hot...so soft, your fur is fucking...plushiest I ever felt," Jaybear moaned. Jenbear, despite enjoying the perks of this position, was suddenly seized with the need to see Jaybear's beautiful face, to kiss him as they screwed. With a monstrous effort, he threw himself forward and off of Jaybear's dick, landing on all fours and rolling over.

He could see Jaybear's cock now, and it was prettier than he'd dreamed. Thick and long, it shone with Jaybear's precome and had tiny bits of Jenbear's fluff stuck to it. Jenbear wondered what it would feel like in his mouth, but Jaybear was already reaching for him, pulling him up onto his body. Jenbaer straddled Jaybear's plump belly and pushed his butt down until he felt the round head of Jaybear's cock poking him again. A little shift here and a little wiggle there, and back into Jenbear's twitching hole it slid, stiff and hard inside his soft warmth.

"Ohhh...Jenbear, this is the best!" Jaybear murmured. His eyes shone brightly into Jenbear's, and they gently rubbed noses. "I love staring into your gorgeous eyes and kissing you! You are the _smartest, hottest_ bear ever!" He licked Jenbear's muzzle as his hips began thrusting upward.

"You're so beautiful, I had to see you. Want our first time to be perfect," Jenbear whispered, snuffling at Jaybear's neck. "Smell so good too!"

"It's all the candy I eat...my fur absorbs the sweetness," Jaybear confided. "I bet even my..."

Jenbear shivered. "I bet that too! I can't wait to taste it!" He kissed Jaybear passionately. "Oh, Jaybear, we have so much to discover about each other!"

"I can't wait!" Jaybear moaned. "And now you're going to discover my 'O' face!" Sure enough, he uttered a loud wail as he came, his paws gripping Jenbear tightly, his cock pulsing bear-come deep into Jenbear.

The sight of Jaybear's bliss and the intense feeling of his orgasm internally blew all of Jenbear's circuits. His jaw dropped as he too cried out his delight, and his cock jerked and danced as it spurted creamy fluffy come all over Jaybear's belly, dousing his bright colors with spatters of white.

Both bears lay panting, Jenbear finally managing to roll off Jaybear and cuddle next to him.

"Wow..." whispered Jaybear.

"Wow..." whispered Jenbear.

 

As they drifted off to sleep, Jenbear caught the tiny movement of the bedroom door closing. He smiled to himself, knowing that Alycat would have very, very nice dreams that night.  



End file.
